Against Proper Form - HIATUS
by Fae 206
Summary: When Kyoko Hizuri encourages Kuon (27) to go and try to act in America, she definitely didn't know she was leading him to danger caused by one of the gang leaders who hated him. When that gang turns Kuon into a golem, reminiscent of Batman's Clayface Kuon has new problems to encounter. Can he find a cure for his condition and will his wife and son be able to love and support him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **After talking to one of my friends on this site, I decided that I shouldn't let the manga dictate or control what choices I have. Over the next few months, some of the things I write might not be accurate because I'm not going to read the manga but I hope you still enjoy my interpretation of characters and my plots. Thank you.

As for this fic, I did write one very similar to it before but I feel that I have more depth now. I also set up a schedule to get each and every one of my ongoing Skip Beat fics updated in what I consider a timely manner. So, thank you and I hope you enjoy.

Also, if you don't know Batman, I suggest you looking up Clayface.

**Against Proper Form**

**Chapter One**

Kuu looked out the window, he had been expecting his son back sooner than this and was starting to get worried. He sighed as he pushed a hand through his blond hair. Kuon was now twenty-seven. He had been able to get his life back on track and Kyoko had tried to give him a push to be a Hollywood actor after he had seemed to delay his professional dreams for her and their son.

Kyoko had been extremely stubborn about her feelings and it had taken Ren nearly finalizing his decision to leave Japan before she had told him that she loved him and given him a reason to stay. It had been in the summer of when she was eighteen and apparently she had felt that way for a longer time than had been comfortable for her. It had been hard for the two of them to date, a breakup over Sho Fuwa seeming to be one step away from occurring during the first year and then they had gotten engaged and soon after, she had become pregnant at the age of twenty. Their son, Rikuu Hizuri, had been born when Kuon was twenty-four.

So, that had definitely delayed him in seeking jobs in America which weren't temporary. Kuon had recently taken a few episodes of a TV show and today would have been his last day on set. Maybe he had gone out for a few drinks with his costars but it was unlike him to miss the phone conversation with Rikuu despite the boy barely being able to hold the phone.

"It's been a few hours," Julie said as she walked over to him. She gently placed a hand on the back of his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "You should phone him."

"He's not answering his phone," Kuu sighed. He looked at his reflection, he was much older than he had been. Still, he was relatively young when thinking about other grandparents. He was thrilled that he was able to take care of his grandson and he could see a lot of both his parents in Rikuu. Still, Kuu knew how important Kyoko and Rikuu were to Kuon, so much more important than his acting to be honest.

Kuu gripped the side of the counter. Kuon had taken care of himself since he was fifteen. It had only been a few hours since he had expected him home. "You know," Kuu said as he turned to Julie. "I'm going to take a drive, clear my mind."

"Maybe that's a good idea," Julie said as she wrapped her arms around him. "He'll be home by the time you get back, hopefully. You'll be able to ask him about the acting and help him pack," she sighed and Kuu turned to her concerned. He slid his hand to her cheek. "I wish that his visits here were longer," she commented. "He always has to leave too soon. Can you believe he suggested staying at a hotel?" she asked and Kuu chuckled.

"He's always able to stay here with us," he commented, "our door is always open to them."

Julie nodded and hummed, she hugged him again, "be safe."

…

…..

Kuu couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. His head was feeling foggy and his stomach was twisting in knots that would be hard to untie. Had something happened? Being in Kuon's situation in the place he grew up wasn't ideal but Kuon had always been able to defend himself. Kuu sighed. His son would be home by the time he'd cleared his head and he'd laugh over how he was worried about nothing.

As Kuu drove down a lonely street, he saw a very familiar car with a more familiar license plate. This was his car which meant that he was around here somewhere. Kuu could see that the windows were a little fogged and on the side of the car there was a note.

_Kuon Hizuri has always been a monster. Had to make sure he looked the part as well. _

Kuu ripped the note off before his eyes widened as he turned to the front seat. His son wasn't sitting there, not the way that Kuu had last seen him. There was a large mass of what appeared to be clay. What kind of construction worker had a grudge against his kid. He could hear the struggled breaths and then realized that the clay was moving as if it had been designed after looking at the movie Flubber.

Kuu opened the door and heard the sounds of the clay groaning and struggling to breathe. It almost looked like one of the monsters from a seventies cartoon. What was it? He put a hand to the clay, feeling some of it stick to his hand but his heart was thumping, pounding in his chest wildly. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't human.

He saw the mass open non human eyes before turning to him and Kuu heard a word that would haunt him forever, "Dad?" he asked and Kuu took a few steps back. Was his son underneath this clay? It was just an outer shell, wasn't it?

"Kuon?" he asked and then saw that Kuon's mouth was on the outside of the mass. What had happened to his kid? He saw what he now believed to be Kuon, look around before his eyes caught onto the mirror. He seemed to shout in pain as he saw his reflection. What was he? What had they done to him? He tried to reach a hand out but only the clay moved and Kuu wrapped his arms around his son feeling anger in his whole body.

"It'll be okay," Kuu tried to promise him. "It'll be okay," he looked around. He had to move Kuon. The streets were too dangerous. He froze as he saw the clay monster start to shake and then bow where he believed his head was in despair. "Can you move?" Kuu asked as he tried to hide the fear on his face.

Kuon seemed to move out of the car but left clay behind him. He was a blob and it was as if all of his bones and organs had turned into this clay. Was he going to be able to live for very long after being this way? Kuu helped him into his car, not caring about how messy it got before making sure Kuon's car was locked up.

Kuu turned across as he got in the driver's seat and stared at the unhuman monstrosity, he felt sick to his stomach but as he heard the moans of pain and actual crying, he reached out and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "We'll make this as okay as possible," he promised him before leaning forwards to meet his eyes. "This is very important," Kuu stressed, "Look at me," he said as he concentrated on the eyes, "I love you. You are my son. We'll get through this as a family. You know that I love you unconditionally, don't you?" he said and Kuon nodded.

Kuu took a nervous breath in and drove ahead, every so often looking at his son's new form. Even though it scared him, Kuu tried his best to keep the fear off of his face. Kuon needed more than that from him. He deserved better from him.

…

….

As Kuu parked the car in the garage, planning on getting Kuon's the following morning, he placed a hand atop of Kuon's chest. He could feel the breathing and that was a small comfort to him. "Stay here, okay?" he asked and Kuon groaned in response. Kuu took that as a yes and put a hand to the back of his head. "You're still my son," he tried to assure him before leaving.

He felt the cold chills run through his body as he went to face Julie. He had no idea how to proceed in this, no idea how to take care of his child when he was in this state. He caught Julie sitting down at the bar in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and approached her slowly. "Jules," he told her and Julie looked at the marks on his body where he had touched Kuon's new form.

"What happened? Did you go to a construction site or something?" she asked as she gently tried to brush away the dirt on his body. She could see how pale he was. Something had happened. Something must have happened. "Kuu?" she asked slowly and he turned. "Did something happen to Kuon? Is he alive?"

"He's alive," Kuu told her and Julie nodded slowly, if he was alive then there wasn't a problem, right? "I need you to be calm. He's been hurt, mutated, it's not something that a doctor can solve. I don't know how to make it right but I think he's still him."

"What do you mean?" Julie asked as she got to her feet, her eyes wide. "Kuu, what do you mean mutated? Where is he? Where's my baby?"

"You need to be calm, he needs you to be calm. He's not…human," Kuu tried to explain but it didn't seem like Julie cared. Kuon was too precious to her that even if he had turned into a beast, she loved him and it wouldn't take away how much she treasured him.

"Where is he, Kuu?" she asked not caring about anything other than being able to comfort him and him knowing how much she loved him. "Where is my Kuon?"

Kuu put a hand on her shoulder, "Please don't scream when you see him," he requested but he didn't think that was possible. Kuu was experiencing too many emotions already but he wanted to murder whoever had done this to him. However, even more than getting revenge for his son was trying to find a way to care for his son.

As they entered the garage, Julie saw the clay golem in the car and rushed over to it, opening the door quickly and falling onto her knees. She saw his fear as he turned to her and tried to pull away, his body shaking. "Kuon?" she asked slowly with the tears in her eyes. She saw him nod helplessly and then stood up, wrapping her arms around him as much as she could despite wearing designer clothes.

Julie took a weak breath as she held him before finding him to put his clay arms around her. She didn't care that she was getting dirty, something terrible had happened to her little boy. It was worth getting her clothes dirty if he was there with her. "Oh my poor boy," she whispered as she cried into his new body. "Mommy loves you. Mommy's here," she said and heard the scared voice from inside the golem.

"I'm sorry."

Julie pulled back and dabbed at her eyes. She shook her head and Kuu came to put a hand on her back, continuing to look at Kuon concerned but he shook his head. "Oh, darling," Julie said as she touched his upper arm. "There's no need for you to be sorry."

"We're with you," Kuu tried to remind him, "We love you unconditionally, right?" he asked Julie who tried to smile weakly through the tears.

"Of course," she said without any hesitation, "Of course. We both love you so much. This doesn't change how much we love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hope that you guys like the end, writing that part actually helped me feel a little better. Hope you enjoy 😊

**Chapter Two**

As the outer shell of clay started to harden, Kuon took on a more humanoid appearance. It didn't look as if he was a human who had been covered in clay in a mud bath for a spa, it was more distorted than that but at least he had a body with arms and legs and a head and he could move around about as well as Frankenstein's Monster. Kuu had seen how he was able to move from place to place and had suggested for him to treat the house as if there wasn't any difference in his makeup.

Kuon was now on the bed in his bedroom. It had been redecorated since he had left it but Kuu and Julie didn't like to use it unless for him, Kyoko, or RIkuu. Now he was getting clay covered on the bedspread. He looked at the photographs of his family and of him and Kyoko and cried again in a roar. His family would leave him now. They shouldn't have to look at him like this.

"Do you think sleep might help?" Kuu asked as he put a hand to the top of Kuon's head as if he were feeling a temperature but he could only feel the clay as if he was touching a slab in an art class. He saw Kuon nod before picking up the blankets. "Are you hot? Cold? Do you want -"

"I'm a little cold," Kuon said and reached for the blanket but Kuu tucked it around his shape. It was like putting a more flexible and thicker gingerbread cookie to bed. Kuu sighed. "Kuon, this isn't going to work unless you tell your mother and I what you need. Once we have that then we can really do something to help."

"A cure," Kuon replied, "I want a cure. I can't _stay _this way."

Kuon groaned as he reached out one of his clay arms, he focused on it wishing that the skin was back there and his hand was back. As he concentrated on that small area, he could see fingers forming and an arm – with not very much muscle – appeared. They didn't seem high in bone density but they looked like they were there. Kuu was staring at the arm as well.

"Are you doing this?" Kuu asked as he took his son's hand in his hand, admiring it as if it was a precious artwork, "I'm so proud of you. Just keep trying," he said but Kuon took a weak breath that proved how exhausted he was and the arm turned to clay again. Kuu set it down. "It's still something to be proud about," he told him and Kuon smiled nervously before leaning back.

…

…

_Kuon smiled to the director as he finished his last scene. He was going to be heading back to Japan once he was told that everything was okay and that they no longer needed him. He just wanted to be professional and say good night to the director. He was already missing Kyoko and RIkuu too much. "Hey," he said as he saw the director standing there, "I really wanted to thank you for guiding me in this shoot. I hope I was able to offer work to your standards."_

"_I've been watching you for quite a while, Hizuri," the director said and Kuon laughed. Despite only doing a number of smaller roles in America with a couple nominated for some awards, he was mostly known in Japan. Kyoko wanted to remain in Japan with her friends and he wanted to be close to her and Rikuu. Location wasn't as important as it had once been. "You really love your work as a model, don't you?" he asked and Kuon smiled._

"_Acting is what I truly love," he admitted, "it has a greater depth for me."_

"_You know," the director smiled, "Modelling and acting they're the same. It's as if one can mold their form to fit into a particular scene. They can choose how they want to show their actions, sculpt their work," he said and Kuon felt a little unnerved about this. He didn't want to show ill will though. _

"_Do you sculpt your work, HIzuri?" he asked and Kuon shrugged._

"_I try to bring my best work and connect with my coworkers, acting to me is a team sport between everybody both off and on camera," he said before the director gestured for him to follow him to a small office building. Kuon couldn't see any reason to not trust him. Sometimes directors brought their actors to have a drink in an office. He had done it before._

_However, as he entered the building, he saw a huge vat of what looked like month old grease, it was a clay type of color but it freaked him out, it was as if it was an art project. He stared at it confused. As someone touched him from behind, he flung him off before his eyes widened. That day. He would never forget that day. The day in which they had attempted to kill him and had killed Rick in his place. It was the same -_

_He turned to see the other gang member that he used to defy. He was dumb and stupid. He had been dumb and stupid. He took a look to the director who smiled._

"_Friends of mine, you half-breed monster" he said and as something hit the back of his neck, Kuon was struck down. He tried to get up but these men had been waiting for him for a very long time._

…..

…..

Kyoko was busy tidying up the house and folding the clothes. She looked at the tee that she had washed for Rikuu. She hadn't wanted kids years ago and knowing that she'd be the mother to a two year old would have surprised her but ever since she had given birth it had felt….normal. Well, there was the postpartum depression but Kuon had taken her hand and they had fought through that together.

Kyoko sighed as she looked to her phone. She didn't want to act like an overprotective wife but she was worried by the fact that she hadn't heard from him. He usually called before Rikuu's nap and at the end of the day in California. She hadn't heard from him or heard that he was traveling to the airport. She sighed before looking down, something felt wrong.

It was stupid to worry so much and she didn't want Kuu or Julie to think that she couldn't handle it, she was embarrassed enough that they knew about the fact she had had depression when Rikuu had been born. She closed her eyes, her finger tapping on her cellphone before trying to call him.

Kyoko was silent as the ringing continued and bowed her head, this didn't feel right. She could play it off as just wanting to hear about his work. She put the clothes to the side and finally heard the phone answered. She smiled as she waited to hear Kuon's voice but was surprised when she heard Kuu's instead.

"Kyoko," Kuu said and Kyoko felt herself caught off guard. Something had happened. Something _must_ have happened. "I'm really sorry. I don't think Kuon is able to talk right now."

"You don't think," Kyoko said slowly. She looked down, "Rikuu is asleep. He goes to sleep better after talking with Kuon but I can call again the next time he's awake," she said and Kuu breathed awkwardly. "Father? What's going on? Why are you answering the call?"

"I told you not to answer it, she can't…she can't accept whatever this is," Kuon could be heard and Kyoko held the phone closer towards her. Now something felt really weird with what was happening. Kyoko just wanted explanations.

"What can't I accept?" Kyoko asked stubbornly. She frowned. She hated when people thought that she was just some weak child who couldn't handle the real dangers of the world, the hard stuff. She felt her breath get caught in her throat. "Did something happen?" she asked, this time more demanding for an explanation. Kuu's breath caught again. "_what _happened?"

Kyoko could hear the phone get taken but then get dropped and then she heard Kuon's voice but it sounded distant. "Someone attempted to kill me," he told her and Kyoko paused, her eyes widening. "They did something far worse."

"They did something worse?" Kyoko asked. She didn't know how he would be able to talk if this was worse than death. She paled. Did this mean that he was going to die? Was it going to be a painful or - "What do you mean worse? What's your physical state?"

Kuon laughed as if that was the funniest question he had ever been asked. Kyoko pulled back a little hearing that laughter. "What form? I have no idea…" he said.

"Easy," Kuu said as he tried to calm Kuon down. "Kyoko, these monsters, these people who wanted to murder him, they…his body is…"

"He's a ghost?" Kyoko asked before looking down, "I mean, he has a body, right?" she asked nervously and Kuon laughed.

"Some kind of a body…" he said and Kyoko closed her eyes. She was imagining all sorts of things like goblins who stole someone's physical body to movies where people turn into animals or the Disney beast, fairytales about goblins or getting turned to stone. She didn't know what was going on but it definitely wasn't normal.

"I don't care," Kyoko said without a second thought. "It's not your body that I care about. It's your mind and your heart, as long as you're still the same person underneath then why do I care?" she asked and Kuon stopped talking for a little while. About a minute later he said with a scoff.

"You will when you see me."

Kyoko felt angry at that. He was judging how she would feel about him when he should have realized that she loved him more than a typical woman would. She had come to know him and care about him and now he was accusing her of things that she never said. She loved him. She wanted to stay with him.

"I'm going to end this call, Kyoko" Kuu told her and Kyoko bit her top lip before sighing.

"Fine, have a good night, take care of him for me," she said and Kuu nodded and said goodbye before ending the call with her. Kyoko took deep breaths in and out before she heard a beep from her phone and saw that two pictures had been sent to her from Kuu. She looked at the text:

_Top Secret_

Kyoko looked at the pictures confused before realizing that this wasn't just a random museum sculpture. She took a deep breath as she tried to work it out in her head but then a video came out and she could see the clay figure breathing and then heard Kuon's voice from inside. She felt her body stiffen as tears filled her eyes and she turned to Rikuu's room.

Kyoko picked up the phone and called an old family friend. "Yashiro-san, can you see if you can get me two plane tickets to Los Angeles, one of them for Rikuu. I need to be with Kuon as soon as possible. Something's happened but I can't tell you what right now."

…

…

Kuon had tried to sleep for a long time, that was the only thing that he could do. He felt something buried into his skin, it felt weird…a massage and he tried to sit up but then felt the pressure to move to his back.

"Careful," Kyoko whispered as tears covered her face. Had he been asleep for that long? He looked to the clock by the window, sixteen hours, made sense time wise. What didn't make sense was that Kyoko was here beside him, her body pale and a boxful of used tissues on the floor. "Careful, are you okay? Do you feel okay?"

"Why are you here?" Kuon asked as he looked at her and saw her smile at him, her eyes filled with love despite looking at his body in this manner.

"Because," she sniffed, "I love you."

**End of Chapter Two  
Thank you for reading, reviews are much appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

Ashenvale, Erza, H-Nala


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kuon looked at her suspiciously as he stared at the clay arm that he had, he turned to the mirror to see that his face was no longer that of a person's and yet she was here beside him. He looked at her before looking away. "You shouldn't have come," he told her feeling the pain of not being worthy of her anymore. He wasn't human. In this form he could only _pretend_ to be human.

"I needed to come," Kyoko told him as she attempted to hide back a sob, "_You_ needed me to come. You're still you, Kuon. Beneath all of this," she gestured to his body, "you're still you."

"And what if I'm not?" Kuon challenged her and Kyoko's eyes widened as she focused on him, "What if I really am just a hunk of clay?"

The chestnut haired girl bowed her head and try to stifle any sobs that were still left in her. Hearing his voice cemented this even more in her mind. She remembered her wedding day, how she had felt so incredibly lucky that _the_ Kuon Hizuri wanted her over all of those other girls. She loved her husband and she truly believed that he had the same heart, the same mind…or as much of a brain and a heart as he had in this form.

"I know that you're my husband," she whispered and moved forwards. She gently placed her hands on the sides of where she imagined his face being and heard him moan. She knelt in front of him. "I love you. I don't have the words to explain it but this," she said as she spread her fingers over where she felt his cheeks were, "I can accept this. I don't like it, I wish you looked like yourself, but it's not a deal breaker."

Kuon closed his eyes and tried to think about his face. He kept thinking through acting classes that he had taken and roles he had performed where he really had to pay attention to his face and how to give certain emotions. He pushed with a strength that he didn't know he had until he heard Kyoko gasp. He opened his eyes to look at her and saw her wide eyes sparkling even more with tears.

He felt her lean forwards and kiss him, her lips seeming to fit over his. It felt like their normal kisses but how was that possible?

"You kissed me," he said and she nodded, she placed a hand on his cheek and then moved it up so that she could push a hand through his hair. Hair? He felt the presence of hair? Kuon quickly turned to the mirror and saw that from the shoulders up, he looked just like himself. He wanted to stay this way for her but the more he studied himself, the weaker his body seemed to become and he panted uneasily. He was finding it nearly impossible to catch his breath.

"Kuon?" Kyoko asked in alarm as she could sense his pain. "Corn? What is it?" she asked as she sat next to him on the bed and, as much as she could, wrapped her arms around the clay body.

Kuon flinched as his head experienced a pain as if it were set on fire or as if he had been hit by a bag of rocks. Kyoko saw this and she quickly kissed his cheek.

"Let go, don't strain yourself," she whispered to him and he shook his head. He didn't want to show her what they had done to him. "For me," she asked gently and Kuon finally allowed himself to relax, the goopy gingerbread man-like face appearing again.

"Please don't strain yourself," she whispered as she pushed her forehead into his body. Kyoko didn't understand this form but she did understand that when Kuon had turned to look like himself again, he had put himself in incredible pain to do so. It wasn't worth it. Having Kuon in pain wasn't worth it. She could handle it.

"I don't even know what I am anymore," Kuon said, his voice showing his desperation and his desire to clutch onto something normal. Kyoko rubbed his back.

"You _are_ Kuon," she told him. "I'm certain that if you train your body, you'll be able to look like your old self for a longer period of time."

"Are you saying that _this_ atrocity is my new self?" Kuon said angrily and Kyoko placed a comforting hand on the back of his head. She stretched her fingers out again. She didn't know what to say to him. Most people would think that he was some minor horror movie villain, that he was the creation of a Frankenstein type of character. As much as she loved him, it broke his heart. He couldn't go out in public in this form. He wouldn't survive going out in public like this.

"I'm not saying anything apart from that I still love you with my whole heart," she whispered and Kuon knew exactly what she was thinking.

…

…

"How's my baby doing?" Julie asked Kyoko as she finally came out of the room to get herself something to drink. She didn't know if Kuon ate or if he could even digest food any longer – not that he really ate as it was – she would hopefully be able to find someone to examine him.

"He's struggling," Kyoko said honestly, "but I think that he's okay."

Julie put a hand to her daughter's cheek before wrapping her arms around her, her sobs bringing out Kyoko's painful sobs. They both knew that this was only the start of his suffering. Unless a cure was found for him then he would have to go through his entire life experiencing pain in order to look normal. "Let's hope for the best," she said and Kyoko nodded.

As she stood there, she heard a groan from the hallway and her eyes widened as she saw Kuon coming down the hallway like the character he appeared to be. Kyoko turned, trying to walk across to him but Julie beat her to it. She came over to her son and gently pressed her hand into the clay.

"Hi, darling," she said as she looked up, only the slightest amount of fear in her eyes, "It's good to see you out of bed,"

"Is it?" Kuon asked seemingly giving up on life. Kyoko turned to face him hating the way that he was reacting to this but she couldn't blame him. Escaping from the situation was what most people would want to do. She saw him reach for a slice of bread but his hand wouldn't hold onto it properly. He left some of his clay body onto the piece and threw it onto the floor.

"Honey," Julie said as she came to get the piece of moistened bread. "It's okay. It's okay, please don't get angry."

"I'm tired and exhausted and of course I'm angry," Kuon snapped at them and Julie nodded. Kyoko reached out for his arm but he pulled away, as he did he accidentally knocked water onto his arm. He felt pain, a cold shooting pain in his body as he saw some of the 'arm' he had start to dissolve. Kyoko could see his pain and took hold of his arm, looking at how the water was hurting him. There was no bone underneath. He really was just…clay.

"Please don't do that," Kyoko begged. Kyoko reached out and grabbed a roll of bandages and put it over his arm. She smiled as it stayed in place. "Do you have any more?" she asked and Julie nodded. She pulled out a couple of rolls before grabbing her purse.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she told them. Kyoko took the end of Kuon's arm and started to form fingers and a hand out of the clay. Kuon watched her, letting her play with his body and as she crafted him a hand she quickly bandaged it. It slopped together a little until it was just a paw looking piece with three fingers. She continued with the rest of his arm, keeping her focus on the bandages.

Kyoko tried her hardest to bandage him up as much as possible but she had to admit that he was starting to look more like a mummy. She kissed his cheek as she finished with his head. "It looks good," she said as she took his hand again. "Like a Halloween costume."

Kuon scoffed at that, "I guess that's all I am," he said before putting his bandaged hand to his face. Kyoko saw the awkward way in which he was touching his face and she grabbed his hand, her eyes showing how concerned she was but there was a reason it wasn't affecting him.

"Corn?" she asked slowly, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"My eyes are in this area," he said as he patted the bandage and Kyoko leaned up, she rolled back the bandages until she could see the area where the deep holes were that were his eyes. She kissed the bandage on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she apologized before hearing Rikuu crying and Kuon turned towards the noise.

"I'll be right back," Kyoko told him as she gently let her hand slide down the bandages. She stood up and saw Kuon lean forwards, watching her. She nodded and then went to get Rikuu. She looked at the two year old and kissed his forehead. "Are you okay, my little prince?" she asked and RIkuu rubbed his eyes.

"Daddy, want Daddy," he sniffed and Kyoko wondered how Kuon's new form would truly affect their son. If he was scared and didn't want anything to do with Kuon in the way he was, both boys would be heartbroken. Despite Kyoko working on disguising Kuon, he didn't look human. It was going to be a long time until Kuon looked like himself, if at all.

"Daddy has to wear a costume," Kyoko told Rikuu before taking his hand, "Come on, let's go see Daddy," she said to him and Rikuu sniffed. He followed his mother to the kitchen and saw the figure. He hid behind Kyoko, taking hold of her leg whilst he shivered in fear. "Rikuu," she tried to say to the scared boy, "That's Daddy. I promise you, he looks very different than he used to but I promise you with my whole heart that that's Daddy."

Rikuu shook his head and began to cry. As Kuon reached out for him, Rikuu started hyperventilating until he fainted. Kuon looked at the boy who was his treasured son. He couldn't scare him again. He had to get away from them.

"Get away from me," Kuon told her and Kyoko opened her mouth to protest. "Get him away from me," Kuon said and Kyoko pushed back Rikuu's hair. "I'll have my mother help me with the rest." Kyoko opened her mouth to protest but she saw the pain in his body language. She nodded before picking Rikuu up wanting for them to stay together as a family.

She was terrified to leave him when he was so vulnerable.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

**Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two**

Erza, H-Nala


End file.
